


Good lie

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode 6, F/M, I love these two idiots, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season 1, Smut, They are tease, Third part of my series, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, and they are both clean, and they gonna divorce so, but beth is on birth control, but in her head she isn't, if you're not sure, she is still with trashman, sorry - Freeform, use condom people, voila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Canon rewrite 1x06 (I blame Beth's dress for fitting perfectly.) Repercussions of lying to Turner from 1x05.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Good lie

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

Beth had just thrown the three bags filled with fake money at her stupid ex-husband, who thought she was a fragile little lamb. She had then told him to go sleep at his mother's house, she didn't want him here. Dean was shocked, he tried to reason with her, but it was a waste of time. He took the children and left for the night, leaving Beth alone. She was going to use the opportunity to sort out the money for the "mystery clients", while drinking a few glasses of bourbon.

Beth now had the house to herself. At first she had thought of calling Annie or Ruby to help her and have a girls' night out, but it was getting late and she was thinking of someone else.

She had a beautiful dress that clung to her curves like a second skin, and all she could think of, was that some gangster would take it off her.

But Beth hesitated, it was one thing to have sex in her car, but at home, in bed, it was different. Okay, they had already spent a stage in her bed, but...Shit; they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom.

Beth poured herself a glass of bourbon and drank it in one go to give herself courage. She took her cell phone out of her bag and sent a text message to Rio.

" _Free?"_ It was short but to the point.

She put her phone on the coffee table in the living room, sat down on the couch, took off her high heels and started to sort the bills.

Five minutes later, she still hadn't received an answer; she sighed and continued her task.

Another 30 minutes, and a few more drinks, she had finished sorting her bills in small piles, with her famous red rubber bands. She looked at her phone, but nothing. She sighed again, feeling foolish for thinking he would come just because she was asking him...or he was busy, after all, she knew nothing about him, his private life or anything else.

"Are you expecting someone?" Beth was startled and screamed out in surprise and fear, even though she recognized his voice.

She turned her head towards the kitchen and found him leaning against one of the walls, a hat on his head, his trademark smile on his face, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and his ankles crossed, he looked like a mannequin.

Beth got up but stayed where she was. Rio's gaze changed, she could see it from here. He looked up and down at her, sweeping her body with his pupils now dilated with desire and his tongue passed over his lips. He stood away from the wall and slowly walked towards her, his gaze never leaving her own. He stopped precisely in front of her, their chest brushing against each other. He raised his right hand, put a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers slide down her cheek and chin, then turned his head toward the coffee table.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm done."

"Hm. So, how did your interview with the cop go?"

Beth blushes at the memory of her "lie." "I did what you told me to do."

Rio seemed amused but surprised. "Oh yeah, he believed you?"

"Yes. No, not at first. I had to... elaborate."

"Mm, mm." Rio nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I told him what he wanted to hear, I told a false story."

Rio's hands ventured over her shoulders and followed the natural curve of her body, her breasts, her waist and stopped on her hips, caressing them with his thumb. "Oh, I'd love to hear it."

"What? No!" She couldn't tell him, it was too embarrassing.

Rio brought her closer to him, her breast digging into his chest; he tilted his head and whispered in her ear. "Oh Elizabeth, if you tell me maybe this "lie" could come true."

God that was all she wanted. She still remembered her fingers and her vibrator teasing her as she thought about them in her kitchen, but it wasn't enough, it was never enough.

"I want it."

"Then tell me about it." Rio's hands moved behind her back, precisely above the curve of her ass.

Beth let herself go; after all she had called him because she wanted him. She put her hands on his chest and began her story. "I told him I met you at a bar, we had a few drinks and I invited you to come to my house."

"Even in your fantasies you are enterprising." His hands went down to caress her buttocks; he grabbed her ass and squeezed it lightly, making her pant.

"This is not a fantasy."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's not." Of course it is, not the meeting in the bar, just the sex part.

"But you must have imagined it in your head."

"I had to make up a believable story, he didn't believe me."

"Why didn't you tell him about the time I made you come just with my mouth in your bed or the time you straddled me in your "mamavan"?"

Beth hit him in the shoulder. "No way."

Rio leaned over and bites her shoulder, teasing her. "Okay, keep going, I can't wait to hear the rest."

"I don't know where I was."

"You took me home and begged me to fuck you." Rio gave her a carnivorous smile.

She didn't even bother to react, it was what he wanted. "We drank some more at my place, but then I asked you to leave."

"You're a liar!"

"No, it's true, but wait, it's not over." He was almost pouting and Beth wanted to laugh. "You kissed me."

"In your dreams." But his eyes fell on her lips.

"I kissed you back." Rio brought his lips closer to her, she could feel his warm breath against her mouth, but she resisted. "You pulled down my panties and we fucked on the kitchen table, halfway through-" But Beth was cut by Rio's mouth. The movement had been so abrupt that they almost fell backwards on the sofa.

Beth smiles against his mouth and deepens the kiss, her tongue meeting his for a passionate kiss, their moans covered by the other's mouth.

Rio put his hands on the back of her thighs, touching her naked and burning skin. He pressed her body against his own and rubbed against her through their clothes, and then he lifted her hips.

Beth understood, without interrupting the kiss, she put her arms around his neck and jumped, her legs wrapped around his thighs and crossed at her ankles to keep her balance.

Rio carried her, as if she weighed nothing, to the kitchen table and put her down. His head moved away from her mouth and kissed her chin and ear and landed on her neck, which he sucked until it left a purple mark.

Beth ripped his cap off his head and threw it to the ground, she pulled on the collar of his coat to push his head back, just enough that she could put her mouth on his throat, and she slid the coat along his arms so that it joined his cap. She traced the contours of his tattoo with her tongue, making him moan. She spared no line, no shadow. All his eagle was caressed by the tip of her tongue until it ended up on his right wing, which touched his chin, covered with a light thatch. She came down and left him a hickey that he couldn't hide.

"Are you marking your territory?" Asked Rio, his hands moving on her thighs, her knees.

"You started it." Beth spread her legs.

"Yeah, but you can hide it." Rio ran his fingers over the bare skin to the fabric of her panties; his thumb stroked her clitoris through the black lace.

"Mm. I don't intend to." Beth moved her pelvis forward for more friction.

"Are you gonna let your husband see this?" Rio ran his finger over the wet spot on her panties and rubbed her slit.

"Ohhh... soon to be ex-husband." Yes, it was time to end her marriage, the papers were ready, and all that was needed were the signatures. "Could we not talk about him while we're doing this?"

"What's that?"

"Do you want a drawing?"

Rio burst out laughing. "Shit, ma, you can't even say the word." Beth hit him on the shoulder again. "Just say it."

"Or what?"

Rio didn't answer, but he took his hand from between her thighs and walked away from her. Beth shot him with her eyes. "Damn it! I don't want you talking about my soon-to-be ex-husband or anybody else while we're fucking."

Rio jumped on her and kissed her feverishly, his hand went back under her dress to her panties which he ripped off in one motion, threw the shredded cloth on the floor and stuck two fingers in her wet folds.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Damn, ma, you're wet." Rio quickly pumped it into her, preparing her for his penis which was starting to get tight in his pants.

Beth directed her hands towards his pants, she opened the zipper and in a quick movement she lowered his jeans and boxers, releasing his red, hard and stretched cock.

Rio pulled out his fingers; he grabbed Beth by the hips and lined up the tip of his glans over her center. He looked at her and she nodded her head. He penetrated her with one blow, hitting the bottom of her walls.

"Oh, my God." "Fuck." Beth clung to him, her hands grabbing his neck and his shoulder.

Rio started his thrusts, it wasn't gentle, it wasn't slow, it was pure lust, beastly sex, Beth loved it and saw the noises Rio was making, he loves it too.

The sounds of their skins clacking together resonated against the walls of the empty house.

Rio's rhythm slowed down but its blows became deeper, taking Beth to seventh heaven, at every back and forth, Beth felt like she was seeing stars.

"Mm, Rio, Ahhhhh!" She stuck her nails into his biceps.

"You knew this dress would drive me crazy, that's why you wanted me to come tonight. You look so beautiful in your goddess body."

Beth almost felt like crying, no one had ever told her that, no one. "Take it off."

Rio let out a small laugh. "In round two." Hell, yeah, they'd have all night if he wanted it.

Rio kept digging into her again and again, her pussy dripping, swallowing his dick. Rio stroked her clitoris with his thumb and that was the end for Beth. She screamed his name, her orgasm hit her and her body trembled. Her juice spilled over Rio's dick and between her thighs. Rio flooded her pussy with his sperm seconds later and he growled her name in her neck.

They collapsed against each other, their hands surrounding their bodies sweating under their layers of clothes, their breaths quick and jerky, and their hearts beating fast.

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath. Rio walked away from Beth, leaving her feeling empty, he grabbed some paper towels from the table and cleaned them both, and then he put his clothes back on.

Beth, exhausted, let herself fall on the table. Rio laughed. "At that point." In response, Beth sighed with contentment. "Don't you want to take a shower?"

"With you?" She hoped it didn't sound too desperate, but she really needed a shower...with him.

Rio took her hands and forced her to sit back down. "Um, you wanted me to tear your dress...and I sold you a second round, so yes."

"I forbid you to destroy my dress; you will take it off delicately." Beth jumped off the counter, took Rio's hand in hers and took them into the bathroom adjoining her room.

"That's what we'll see." Rio sneered and slapped her on the buttocks.

One thing was certain, reality had been infinitely better than her fantasy...Oh, Rio hadn't torn her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
